


Giving In to Summer Stars

by multifascinate (talkativelock)



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Ficlet, First Kiss, Fluff, Kageyama Tobio is hopelessly in love, M/M, sneaking out at night
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-11
Updated: 2017-09-11
Packaged: 2019-09-21 19:19:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17049071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/talkativelock/pseuds/multifascinate
Summary: After a moment Hinata turns his head to give Tobio a quizzical look and Tobio quickly turns his own eyes up to the stars so that it doesn’t look like he was staring.“What would we be missing?”“I don’t know.” There’s the sound of fabric shifting against the grass as Hinata shrugs. “Kissing?”





	Giving In to Summer Stars

**Author's Note:**

> This ficlet is crossposted from my tumblr for archival purposes. Original ficlet can be found [here](http://talkativelock.tumblr.com/post/165247194272/).
> 
> Ficlet is prompted: "things you said under the stars and in the grass"
> 
> Special thanks to Dory for editing.

“Hey, Kageyama?” Hinata says to the stars.

“Yeah?” Tobio replies. He’s not talking to the stars, but Hinata doesn’t need to know that.

“Do you ever think we’re missing something?”

Tobio doesn’t reply at first. The grass tickles his cheek but the way the stars reflect in Hinata’s amber eyes is just too good to look away from. They’re both spread eagle in the grass at the park at midnight. It’s summer, unbearably hot, and he’s pretty sure it would be more comfortable back at his house with the air conditioning but Hinata had wanted to sneak out and Tobio had stopped trying to deny him things part way through their first year.

After a moment Hinata turns his head to give Tobio a quizzical look and Tobio quickly turns his own eyes up to the stars so that it doesn’t look like he was staring.

“What would we be missing?”

“I don’t know.” There’s the sound of fabric shifting against the grass as Hinata shrugs. “Kissing?”

Tobio can’t help it, he wrinkles his nose. “Wait, are you talking about girls again?”

“Girls, boys, anyone really,” Hinata says. His tone is mild and Tobio can’t help himself. He looks over at Hinata.

“Since when are you okay with kissing guys?”

Hinata stares into Tobio’s eyes and Tobio can’t help feeling like he’s being analyzed. “I was just thinking that it could be nice.”

Tobio’s mouth suddenly feels a little dry. It’s past his bedtime and he’s not ruling out the idea that this could be some kind of daydream brought about by a Hinata induced (thank you Yachi for the vocabulary lessons) lack of sleep. 

“I’m confused,” Tobio says, because it seems safe.

Hinata laughs. “When are you not?”

Tobio shoves at Hinata’s shoulder. “Shut the fuck up.” Hinata just keeps on laughing and Tobio flops over onto his side so that he can shove at Hinata harder. “I said shut up, dumbass.”

Hinata bats at Tobio’s hands and somehow they end up in a wrestling war. By the time it’s over Tobio has Hinata pinned under him, because he has the advantage in build, and there are stray pieces of grass in his hair that are hanging in his eyes. They’re making him cross-eyed and he blows at them, trying to dislodge them without letting Hinata up. He doesn’t succeed.

“You look dumb, Kageyama,” Hinata says. He sounds fond and it’s doing things to Tobio’s insides.

“Not as dumb as you,” Tobio shoots back. Hinata just smiles back up at him. The galaxy is reflected in his eyes.

“So how about it?” Hinata asks.

“How about what?” Tobio wonders. His heart is beating loudly in his ears.

“Want to try kissing?”

Tobio’s face heats up and he stares down at Hinata, for a moment completely speechless.

“We don’t have to if you don’t want to,” Hinata says hurriedly, suddenly looking less sure of himself than before.

“Shut up, dumbass,” Tobio says, and then he leans down and takes the chance that feels once in a lifetime.


End file.
